


i don't think our love is as fiery as your breath

by akiniichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, bc you know how dragons are, dragon human hybrids, dragon tsukki, human yama, i forgot to add this before but, idk what to call it, inspired kinda by beauty and the beast, oh if you couldnt tell this is an au lol, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiniichan/pseuds/akiniichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to break the spell, Tsukishima needs to complete acts of selflessness. Yamaguchi just so happens to be the necessary component.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue: insomnia symptoms

It’s late.

A young apothecary apprentice, named Tadashi Yamaguchi, tosses and turns in his bed, unable to get comfortable. He squirms under the covers, flipping them off of him. For a brief few moments, he basks in the slow fan, but it doesn’t help much to cool him down.

He stares up at the popcorn ceiling, frustratedly counting the little bumps. Yamaguchi supposes he could go downstairs and shuffle through the various bottles for a sleeping potion. If he couldn’t find one, his only other option would be to walk down the street to a pharmacy and buy sleeping medicine. Sleeping potions and sleeping medicines are two very different things; one is a magical substance, and the other is more scientific. The two are always competing for business, and there’s no way to tell which will come out on top that week.

A snore from beside him makes Yamaguchi grow still. He shares a bed with his mentor, Sugawara, and sometimes he forgets he can’t be moving around too much. Sugawara is the best potion mixing mentor anyone could ask for. He explains everything in such a simple way! It’s easy to stay motivated, too, because Yamaguchi knows if he doesn’t practice, he won’t get better, and that’d disappoint Sugawara so very much.

Besides, Yamaguchi would never want to disappoint his mentor. Sugawara is all Yamaguchi really has left. His parents sent him away at the ripe age of thirteen, which was when Sugawara was seventeen. Yamaguchi couldn’t apprentice until he was sixteen, making a twenty-year-old Sugawara one of the youngest mentors ever. Yamaguchi’s been apprenticed for about two years now, and he still isn’t as good as Sugawara. Which is why he guesses his parents sent him away. Yamaguchi’s never been exceptional at anything, and his parents liked to pretend they didn’t even have a son. 

Yamaguchi slowly slips out of bed, padding downstairs. He makes sure not to step on any of the creaky steps as he goes. The apothecary at night is quiet and empty, a perfect place to think or relax. It’s very old-fashioned looking, but that’s just the way they’ve always been. The magic world and the mortal world have been co-existing since before Yamaguchi was even born. The apprentice is lucky to have been born into a magic family; it meant a lot of things were much easier.

Yamaguchi pushes bottles aside on the shelves, trying to find the soft lilac glow of a sleeping potion. His search is fruitless as he sees a note in Sugawara’s neat handwriting mentioning that sleeping potions are all gone. Yamaguchi scratches his head. Sleeping potions can’t be too hard to make. He’ll just have to go out and get the ingredients for one.

The freckled boy slides behind the counter and pulls out a heavy, ancient tome. He carefully flips through the yellowed pages until finding a suitable sleep potion recipe. He jots down the ingredients on a scrap, fastens his cloak onto his body (cloaks are outdated, but they’re traditional for magicfolk to wear when going out), and sneaks out of the apothecary. 

As he walks down the short path to the forest, Yamaguchi wonders if just gathering the ingredients will help him calm down enough to fall asleep. He’ll gather the first five items on the list, and then he’ll see if he’s tired enough to go back. Yes, that will do. 

A mix of fireflies and tiny fairies flit around Yamaguchi’s face. A fairy lands on one of his freckles, but he swats her away. All they ever do is make fun of the little dots. All fairies ever do is make fun of things, period. Yamaguchi’s not fond of them at all. They’re so rude.

A few fireflies light up Yamaguchi’s path as he travels deeper into the forest, even warning him of a sleeping centaur. He nearly trips over his shoelaces avoiding the beast, but one of the trees catches him before he can fall. He took Sugawara’s advice and made friends with most of the forest spirits and creatures, and in turn, they watch out for him. 

Yamaguchi crouches down to gather a bundle of fae-mint, letting the fireflies illuminate his workspace. Fae-mint is a certain type of mint that grows when fairies are buried. It’s seen as cruel graverobbing to some, but to a potion mixer, a job’s a job. Fae-mint needs to be crushed as soon as it’s harvested in order to be effective, and one can only harvest one stalk at a time.

Yamaguchi opens his basket, pulling out an instrument that somewhat resembles a mortar and pestle. Just as he’s about to pluck a fae-mint stalk, the fireflies go out. He freezes. A branch snap, and the leaves rustle a few feet away. Yamaguchi feels the dark lightning bugs crawling on his arm nervously, and he represses the urge to brush them away and run. Yamaguchi’s heart pounds, and he watches the direction the noise came from in horror.

After an eternity and a half, the bugs light up again, deeming that it’s safe to do so. Tearing his eyes away from the offending bushes, Yamaguchi resumes harvesting the fae-mint and continues on his way when he’s finished. He warily passes the bushes with no incident, coming to a clearing where he knows he’ll find the moss he needs.

In the middle of the lush clearing, a boulder is softly glowing from the moon’s reflection. Yamaguchi runs his fingers along the cool side. The moss feels like a new stuffed animal under his fingertips, and he scrapes a bit off to smear on the inside of his opposite wrist. As it soaks into his skin, Yamaguchi feels rejuvenated. Raw moss from this boulder is straight-up energy, and when you boil it you get a sleepy feeling, and when you grill it on meat you get instant death. It’s illegal to have if you aren’t a potion mixer.

The boulder grows dark all of a sudden, causing the moss to shrivel up. It scrapes Yamaguchi’s fingertips, drawing blood. Despite the pain, Yamaguchi flattens himself against the moss spikes. Who’s out there? What’s out there? He looks to the trees for help, but they’re silent. The lightning bugs have fled as well.

A harsh gust of wind causes Yamaguchi to drop his basket. He fumbles with the belt loop of his jeans to pull out his pocket knife, and he holds it out. It won’t do much, but it’s better than nothing.

“Wh-Who’s there?” Yamaguchi calls out. His voice quivers, and it’s annoying. “I’m armed! Don’t come closer.”

Yamaguchi feels hot breath on his neck, and he whirls around to find nothing but the boulder. Something ruffles his hair, and he wants to believe it’s just the wind. He picks his basket up again, trying to find something that will aide him, but all he has is the fae-mint. Fae-mint is useless raw.

A clawed hand wraps around Yamaguchi’s mouth and nose, effectively cutting off his air. Another appendage is around his waist, pulling him close to his attacker’s body. Yamaguchi drops everything, trying to break free instead. He pulls at the hand to no avail. 

He can’t breathe. He’s going to die. The edges of Yamaguchi’s vision are turning black, and the boulder starts dimming although whatever blocked it before is now trying to end Yamaguchi’s life. The apprentice struggles for air, lungs searing, but nothing, nothing happens.

He feels light, very very light…

But it’s dark.


	2. the breeze: the first act of kindness

It’s been a few weeks since Yamaguchi was kidnapped.

Yamaguchi came to on an unfamiliar bed. He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, shaking, until he realized that he was most definitely not anywhere he’s been before.

His eyes drag themselves open, and Yamaguchi props himself up on his elbow. His neck aches, and he rolls it a few times in an attempt to remedy it. The room he’s in is dark and shaped like a circle. There are closed windows all around, an unlit fireplace, and eerie looming bookshelves. The bed he’s in is an elegant four-pot one with rich crimson velvet curtains.

But above all, there was a man with dragon wings lying with him.

Yamaguchi shrunk into himself, attempting to use his cloak as some sort of barrier. At any moment, the dragon-man was going to open his mouth and roast Yamaguchi alive. And no one would ever hear of him again, save for maybe Sugawara going insane and posting ‘missing’ signs everywhere.

After a few moments, Yamaguchi peeked out from behind the fabric to find the dragon-man still there, except his expression had changed from sinister to somewhat bemused.

“You look stupid,” the dragon-man said. “Absolutely pathetic. I was hoping for some sort of fight, but you went limp the moment I set my hands on you.”

Yamaguchi didn’t answer at first. He took a good look at his kidnapper, surprised at how… beautiful he was. The dragon-man is tall and blond and behind glasses are catlike eyes as golden as the coins Yamaguchi wished he could be counting back at the apothecary. His skin is fair, and the junction where his neck meets his shoulders is dusted with gleaming red scales, as are his wrists. 

Yamaguchi was captivated, but he really shouldn’t have been.

The blond continued. “You’re here to break my spell, and that’s all. All you have to do is fall in love with me. Or is that too difficult for you to process? Call me Tsukishima…” Tsukishima ran a hand along Yamaguchi’s side, causing the boy to shudder. 

Nonetheless, he found himself uncurling, Tsukishima’s hand settling at Yamaguchi’s hip. Yamaguchi squirmed, trying to get it away. Tsukishima complied, lingering in the bed only for a few moments longer. He unfurled his wings as he stood; they’re covered with the same glittery scales that adorn Tsukishima’s body.

Yamaguchi couldn’t find the words he wants to say. Sure, Tsukishima’s insanely sexy, but people can’t just fall in love with something that’s just kidnapped them! Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around himself. Was this real? Was this happening? It felt like something out of a storybook.

He’s still trying to figure out whether or not he’s just in a very long dream or not. Tsukishima’s been so cold to him, and Yamaguchi’s grown to dislike the dragon rather than love him. The windows are never opened, and the fireplace is never lit. Tsukishima did give him warmer clothes, however, so that helped slightly.

Yamaguchi’s allowed to read the books the tower is overflowing with. Oh, and yes, he’s found out that he’s in a tower. The room he awoke in is his room, and downstairs is a large room filled with books, expensive couches, and gold. There’s another staircase, but Yamaguchi isn’t allowed to climb it.

All in all, Yamaguchi’s life right now isn’t bad. Well, being kidnapped is pretty bad, but at least it’s not hurting him. He’s fed well, and he isn’t getting hurt. It’s sort of like a vacation except involuntary.

Yamaguchi’s eyes flicker up from his book to see that Tsukishima’s somehow materialized in front of him. Even when he feels awkward, the blond looks cool and powerful. 

“Hi, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi adopts the chipper tone he’s recently begun using with the dragon. It seems like it irritates him, and maybe Tsukishima would get so irritated he’d have to find someone else to “break his spell.”

“I spoke to my brother. He said I need to be nicer to you in order for you to fall in love with me. Is that right?” Tsukishima asks. Haughtily, he adds, “Not like it matters. You’ll fall in love with me whether you like it or not.”

“Typically, you have to be nice if you want someone to like you,” Yamaguchi says, turning a page. He can’t even read the language that the book is written in, but it lets him pay attention to anything but Tsukishima.

“Then come with me.” Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi’s wrist, pulling him up from the sofa. 

Yamaguchi lets himself be dragged along, a bit afraid of the sharp black claws beginning to dig into his wrists. Tsukishima leaves him in front of the sealed window, disappearing up the Stairs Yamaguchi is Most Definitely Not Allowed Up. The dragon comes back a few moments later with a chair, and he sets it next to Yamaguchi.

“Do you want to look out the window?” Tsukishima asks, pushing the chair towards the freckled boy.

Yamaguchi almost laughs. That’s his idea of nice? Cute. “Sure, Tsukki!”

“Sit,” Tsukishima says. When Yamaguchi obeys, he removes the wood blocking the window. The window is barred anyway, but a gust of air flows in nicely.

It’s cloudy out today, Yamaguchi notes, and winter’s already begun. The first few snowflakes are just barely starting to drift down. Tsukishima stands next to Yamaguchi stiffly, starting when Yamaguchi stands as well.

The dragon relaxes when Yamaguchi merely peers out the window. The tower is taller, much taller than Yamaguchi thought it was. If he were to slip through the bars of the window, he’d surely die. Yamaguchi slips his arm through the bars to trace the stones on the outside of the tower.

“Careful,” Tsukishima warns. “You could fall.”

“I can’t get through the bars! The gap is too skinny for me.” Yamaguchi laughs. He’s become giddy with the fresh air. “It’s so nice outside today!”

“Would you like me to keep the windows open? Would that make you happy?” Tsukishima asks. Unlike his other questions, these aren’t laced with malice. They actually sound genuine.

Yamaguchi nods, pulling his arm back inside. “Thank you.”

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything more. He just folds his wings in and retreats up his staircase, leaving Yamaguchi alone with the breeze.


	3. a heart and a flame: acts of thoughtfulness and compassion

Tsukishima’s kindness quickly melts back into taunts and teases. Yamaguchi should have assumed it wouldn’t last long, but at least the window stays open.

In fact, Yamaguchi’s looking out the window when the next spontaneous act of selflessness occurs. He’s collecting snowflakes in his palm and letting the melt into a small puddle. The air outside has become even colder, and it’s made Yamaguchi a shivering mess.

Tsukishima taps Yamaguchi’s shoulder with a pen. “I found these for you.”

Yamaguchi takes the offending pen and also a few pieces of paper from Tsukishima. Tsukishima looks at him expectantly, but Yamaguchi just raises an eyebrow.

“I thought you might want to write a letter,” Tsukishima says. “You don’t want to write to your family, do you? I know people like you. You want them to worry about you, don’t you?”

Yamaguchi brushes off Tsukishima’s remarks. It seems like Tsukishima only resorts to personal insults when he wants to make these actions smaller than they are. Yamaguchi doesn’t even take offense to the insults—Tsukishima’s telling the truth. He does want his family to worry about him. At least worry would be something other than complete apathy.

“Thank you, Tsukki. I want to write to my mentor, Sugawara. I’m sure he’s worried about me,” Yamaguchi says. He sits in the chair, using a book as a desk of sorts, and clicks his pen with numb fingers. He begins the letter with Tsukishima watching him quietly.

_Dear Sugawara-san,_

_I know it seems like I’ve skipped town or something, but trust me, I’m safe. I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back, but please don’t come looking for me! I can assure you that I’m taken care of. I’ve even been reading potion books we couldn’t even find at th_

“Are you cold?” Tsukishima interrupts his flow. “Your handwriting is atrocious.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate your kind words.” Yamaguchi rolls his eyes, starting to write again.

Tsukishima kneels in front of him. “Give me your hands.”

Yamaguchi lets Tsukishima take his hands a bit warily. The blond holds Yamaguchi’s hands to his lips, ghosting a small flame over them. With a tingling sensation, the cold crawls away from Yamaguchi’s fingers. It seems to evaporate into thin air. Eventually, it’s like the cold wasn’t even there to begin with.

Tsukishima continues blowing the flame up Yamaguchi’s arm, warming the freckled skin there as well. He warms Yamaguchi’s other arm, too, but he travels all the way up to Yamaguchi’s neck. Instinctively, Yamaguchi tips his head to the side, expecting some sort of contact. But Tsukishima just blows the flame all around his neck, extinguishing it when finished. 

He lingers at Yamaguchi’s neck for just a moment, as if pondering something, before slinking back.

“Finish your letter. I’ll make sure it gets to Sugawara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you don't mind the shortness. they won't all be this way, of course


	4. kindling: an act of altruism

Within a few days, Tsukishima returns with a response from Sugawara. Of course, Yamaguchi’s mentor is fretting over his apprentice’s safety, but it isn’t any more than when Yamaguchi merely goes out for the day.

Sugawara’s letter is much longer than Yamaguchi’s. It took the silver-haired man a page and a half just to express his concern. He also spoke about how everyone in town has been looking for him, and they were about to pronounce him dead. Sugawara had stopped them, of course, telling everyone to stick out a little longer. The letter closed with well wishes and love, and Yamaguchi reads it three times.

Yamaguchi isn’t sure whether the tower is colder with the window opened or closed, but either way he’s shivering. Earlier today, there had been such a heavy snowfall it should’ve been considered a blizzard, and that’s when they closed the window. He curls up on the couch, having retrieved his cloak to cover himself, and reads the letter once more. He then begins writing out a response, deciding that he could have a bit more leeway on this one. 

Yamaguchi decides to write about the sexy stranger that’s captured him. He goes into detail about Tsukishima’s appearance. He talks about how the dragon’s jawline is strong enough to sit on (“I-If you know what I mean, Suga-san!”) about how he wishes those razor sharp teeth would nibble at his lips sometime. Yamaguchi may not be head-over-heels in love with Tsukishima, but he sure is lusting for him. But he supposes that’s how dragons are. Their human forms are meant to be irresistable. That’s how they coax women and gold into their lairs, the greedy bastards.

By the end of the letter, Yamaguchi deems it unfit to send to Sugawara-san. It ended up being more of a (few) page(s) to vent his sexual frustration rather than to reassure the man that he’s okay, but Yamaguchi folds it—well, them. As in, multiple pages. As in, there’s no use trying to deny that Yamaguchi nearly wrote an entire series about how he’d stay forever if it meant that he’d get a good fuck every now and then—up and sticks it in his pocket anyway. He could look at it later, he supposes.

Yamaguchi lets out a sigh and pulls his cloak closer around him. It’s made out of a woolish fabric, which does wonders for trapping body heat in. And it would work if Yamaguchi had any body heat to keep in! He flips the hood up and leans his head on the arm of the couch. Perhaps he could go into hibernation. That way, when he wakes up, it’ll be nice and warm.

Yamaguchi hears Tsukishima coming down the stairs and lets his eyes drift closed. Maybe he could get out of interaction for the day. Maybe Tsukishima would carry Yamaguchi to his bed. It’d only be for a minute, but the shared body heat would be greatly appreciated. He could even try to feel just how muscled Tsukishima is under that shirt…

The brunet nearly holds his breath as Tsukishima’s footsteps grow closer. He slows his breath when Tsukishima stops in front of him, feigning sleep. The only movement Tsukishima makes is to touch Yamaguchi’s forehead, then his nose. Yamaguchi shifts, crinkling his nose. What’s that about? 

After a long while of nothing, Yamaguchi’s about to crack open an eye to check if Tsukishima’s even still there. His plans are ruined, however, when Tsukishima rather violently shakes him. Yamaguchi flinches, swatting Tsukishima’s arm away.

“I’m awake, Tsukki! Quit it!” Yamaguchi scolds. 

Unfazed, Tsukishima shrugs. “You looked uncomfortable. Are you cold again?”

If you’re going to do the fire thing again, Yamaguchi thinks, I’m freezing.

Aloud, he merely replies with a yes. Tsukishima crosses the dark room, beckoning for Yamaguchi to follow him. Yamaguchi stays where he is, watching at first.

Tsukishima stops in front of the unlit fireplace, kneeling in front of it. He blows a willowy, feathery stream of fire into it, and the room is illuminated by a soft orange glow. The entire room even looks warmer. The gold coins scattered about the floor gleam and twinkle like the stars. The looming bookshelves look more like cozy library shelves, and Yamaguchi wants to pull out a book and read himself to sleep.

Yamaguchi’s drawn to the fire. It seems like the flames are different from other flames he’s seen. They lick at the edges of the fireplace dangerously, looking like they could pop out and bite him at any moment. It reminds him of a scene from a movie Sugawara had watched with him once; the girl had looked into the fire and had seen a scene unfold before her eyes.

With the warmth sending him into a dreamlike daze, the cold trickles away much faster than Yamaguchi expected. He holds his hands up to the fire, pleased with the sensation of the feeling returning to his fingers. He sits in front of it, crossing his legs.

“You can sit closer,” Tsukishima offers.

Yamaguchi scoots over until their knees are nearly touching. Tsukishima unfolds his wings, creating a barrier of sorts. It makes Yamaguchi’s heart stutter. Wait, why?! It’s just to keep air in, and nothing more! It’s not like they’d kiss or anything. That’d be ridiculous. 

“Why don’t you light the fireplace? Or have any lights around here?” Yamaguchi asks, adjusting his cloak so that it’s more like a blanket than a cloak.

“I don’t need light to see. And there’s already enough fire inside of me; having the fireplace lit is usually too much,” Tsukishima says.

Yamaguchi glances at the dragon. His golden eyes shine brilliantly with the fire, yet he looks somewhat more intimidating. “Then why’d you light it now?”

“You ask too many questions. If it’s bothering you, I’ll put it out, and you can freeze,” Tsukishima says icily. “Don’t complain.”

“I’m not complaining. Sorry, Tsukki, I was just wondering…” Yamaguchi trails off. Some arguments with Tsukishima just aren’t worth continuing.

Yamaguchi watches the fire. It reminds him of home. Oftentimes, Sugawara would put Yamaguchi to the simple task of making sure the fire under the cauldrons didn’t get too high or too low. In the summertime, he hated the job. It would make him sweat more than he already was, and Sugawara mainly used it for punishment during that time of the year. Sugawara would let Yamaguchi do it during winter if the apprentice looked particularly cold or under the weather that day, so it wasn’t all that bad.

Yamaguchi finds himself growing more and more homesick as the days go by, but at the same time, he finds himself growing more comfortable with Tsukishima. The initial fear of being eaten alive has died down, and Yamaguchi’s fairly certain Tsukishima wouldn’t make any other sort of advance on him. 

Watching the fire makes Yamaguchi grow a bit drowsy. For a split second, he considers curling up on the floor in front of it. But that would be silly; he’d just look like a dog! Tsukishima would surely tease him for it.

“Because you’re cold,” Tsukishima says suddenly, as the fire extinguishes itself.

“Huh?”

Tsukishima blows more flames into the fireplace. “I lit the fireplace because you’re cold.”

Yamaguchi’s heart speeds up, but he’s sure it’s just because of the sudden flames erupting from Tsukishima’s mouth. That’s definitely it. After all, people can’t fall in love ith their kidnappers, no matter how attractive they are! Or how surprisingly caring they are. That would just be ridiculous, even for Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi wonders what Sugawara would do in this situation. Sugawara’s smart and charming, and he could convince the world to spin in a different direction if he wanted to. If Sugawara were to find himself in this exact situation… he probably would have escaped a while ago. Or he would have convinced Tsukishima to let him go. Or Daichi would have saved him.

That’s right… Sugawara would definitely have handled the situation a lot better. Sugawara probably wouldn’t have even gotten himself into the mess in the first place. Sugawara would have taken someone with him to search for ingredients. Or maybe he wouldn’t have looked for ingredients at all. Sugawara would probably just give in and walk to the pharmacy for sleeping medication. But Sugawara probably wouldn’t be so anxious that he couldn’t sleep.

Yamaguchi sighs, drawing his cloak closer. Thinking about it sure does make him miss Sugawara. He lightly touches his pocket (the one without the vulgar note in it, thank you very much), and simply touching the letter makes Yamaguchi feel a bit better. After all a letter is someone’s heart poured onto paper. Letters reach someone no matter what, even if it isnt really delivered to someone. The mere sentiment is enough.

A draft in the tower blows the fire out, leaving the two in the dark once more. Tsukishima lightly touches his wing to Yamaguchi’s shoulder, nudging the boy closer. Yamaguchi can feel the heat radiating from Tsukishima, and it takes most of his self-control not to lean into the warmth. 

But… maybe it would make Tsukishima happy if Yamaguchi _pretended_ to fall in love with him. There’s no harm in pretending. Tsukishima would believe his spell, whatever it is, was broken, and he’d let Yamaguchi go home. It’s decided, then. Yamaguchi will pretend to fall in love, starting now.

He lets his head fall on to Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” It comes out more like a statement rather than a question. 

“S-Sorry, Tsukki! I just thought it was an invitation,” Yamaguchi straightens, casting his eyes away from Tsukishima. Is this believable? 

Tsukishima sighs, pulling Yamaguchi back in with his wing. “It is if you want it to be.” 

Yamaguchi blushes, a little real, as his cheek hits Tsukishima’s shoulder again. The dragon’s internal warmth adds to the heat of embarrassment, but Yamaguchi still feels chilly. He relaxes into the touch, trying to think of how someone acts when they’re in love. Maybe he should just do whatever he wants now that the contact has been made. That seems like a good idea. After all, the best lies are ones mixed with a bit of truth. 

“I’m cold. Tsukki, you’re so warm,” Yamaguchi murmurs, yawning. He lets himself lean more into Tsukishima’s side, pleased when he feels a bit of muscle. “Can you light the fire again?” 

“No. I got too hot anyway,” Tsukishima replies. “You can, um, stay like that if you’re really that cold. Don’t expect me to move with you. I’m not a space heater.” 

“That’s fair,” Yamaguchi says. 

Tsukishima’s voice drones on, but Yamaguchi doesn’t really listen. He is kind of tired anyway. Maybe he could just drift off. Yamaguchi can still hear the crackling of fire, but he supposes it’s just coming from inside Tsukishima. Strange, Yamaguchi would have assumed there was gasoline inside of the dragon or something. 

The combination of Tsukishima’s breathing and the muffled crackling lulls Yamaguchi to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what he's dreaming about

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled, i am tsukkiyama trash.


End file.
